Lunar Requiem
by deduction
Summary: Arc Fiction: Death comes swiftly and grusomely by the light of a full moon. One girl risks everything to bring him back before 'They' get to him. InuxKag
1. Prologue

Lunar Requiem

Prologue

The wolves closed in on the two teens. Their mouths were half open and saliva was dripping from the top half like slime in a sewage pipe. Kagome took a step back with fear in her eyes.

It was not a good day. First, she was stuck with the one person in school she did not want to be stuck with as her sketching partner and now, they were getting attacked by wolves because he didn't like the view and decided to go outside the designated boundaries. 'His going to run away any moment now, I just know it,' she thought.

Inuyasha's dark eyes narrowed at his two adversaries. His dark black hair flipped in the air as he took another step back. The school's number 1 gangster was about to be tested on his fighting skills and it was a test he couldn't afford to fail. He reached back and pulled his hair back where he tied it into a ponytail with a rubber band from his pocket. "I'm sorry Kagome," he mumbled behind.

'I knew it,' the girl prepared herself for her betrayal.

"I got us into this mess, I didn't want it to go this way," he chuckled.

'Here it comes,' the girl sighed.

"I want you to run as fast as you can," he nudged to the path behind them.

"Eh?" it was not the answer she was expecting.

"Do it Kagome! Run and don't stop. That road should take you back to our camp sight."

"What about you?"

"Someone's gotta hold them off right?" he laughed.

"You're going to fight two wolves? On your own?!" she gasped, "Are you insane? I don't care how strong you are at school but there's just no way!"

"They're just stupid animals. Start running Kagome or it'll be too late!"

The girl's arms tightened against her sketchbook.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha shouted, "Don't you see that you're just going to get in the way here? I can't be protecting you as I fight so get out of here!"

"This isn't some sort of test of strength for your ego given by God Inuyasha!"

"Maybe not to you?" he mocked, "you'll be alright," he said softly, just barely audible to the girl.

Kagome bit her lips with frustration. "You hard headed idiot! Do what you want!" she turned and ran as instructed with anger. 'What is he trying to pull, does he really expect to win? It's two wolves! Two hungry wild fully grown wolves!'

Inuyasha listened to his partner's footsteps drawing further back behind him and smirked to the two hounds. One shifted its attention to the girl but Inuyasha quickly extended both his arms and took back its focus to him. "You ain't going anywhere big fella. Bring it on!"

Kagome's feet never slowed but her anger had been replaced by worry. Even if he was someone in school she had avoided with everything she had, he was still her classmate and she could not just abandon him back there. 'I have to get help,' she looked up at the opening where she could see some people walking back and forth through the trees.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When help finally arrived for Inuyasha, he was sitting against a tree. Scratch marks and bit marks bruised his body but he was still breathing. The wolves were no where to be seen "Hey, you're back," he laughed weakly as Kagome ran to his side.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she chocked with horror, "Mrs. Takemori, his over here!" she called behind.

"I won," he managed before close his eyes.

A moment of terror struck Kagome's chest but when she noticed that the boy was still breathing, she released her breath with relief. Inuyasha was carried off by the teachers and the other students had crowded around the exit path of the camp ground wondering what had happened. Just when Kagome was about to follow them to the exit, she found something on the ground. It was his sketchbook. Curious, she took it to her hand and opened it to the first page. When the content was revealed, she gasped. It was a picture of her, beautifully drawn against the lake where they had been sketching before the return trip where they ran into the wolves. Her picture held a graceful smile. Wind laced through her hair and a general gentle atmosphere came from the drawing.

Suddenly, she realized that she was blushing and shook her head. It was then that his words hit her like a ton of bricks. 'I didn't want it to go this way,' 'You'll be alright.' In fact, in his entire conversation, he never spoke of anything regarding his own well being.

Kagome found herself at a full dash toward the ambulance where the boy was just rolled on but before she could reach it, the doors closed and he was carried off with the fading sirens.

Oooooooooooooooo

Night arrived. A sudden jolt of pain awakened the teenage boy from his hospital bed. There was a burning sensation in his chest as though his bones were melting and a splitting headache was throbbing his head. The Lunar light slit through the blinds and beamed across his silhouette dimly but to him, they felt almost blinding. Suddenly, he felt a shock up his spine, making him twitch up. 'What the hell is this,' he cursed as another pain squeezed the air from his lungs, forcing him to bring a hand to the location of his pain.

For an entire 15minutes, the pain came in waves. He was on the verge of loosing consciousness again when he noticed a change. His hands twitched and his nails seemed to grow to a point like claws. Another surge made him stretch his back straight. His black hair gave an instant flash of silver but it was gone as quickly as it came. He gasped for air as his hair flopped back down to his sides. "What's happening to me," he growled with a wince.

One last scream of pain was heard from the hospital before its original silence returned. When the doctors bursted through the doors, they found their patient laying asleep in his bed just as they had left him.

TBC……….


	2. Arc1         1

A/N: This story will be in written with a different approach. Hope you enjoy it.

Kisaragi Takuya

(part 1)

When I saw the boy lying on the operation table, I thought he had already died. A large gouge in his head, his left arm contorted awkwardly at where puncture holes had lined neatly in the shape of a jaw, his pant was soaked in blood, but one wound in particular interested me and I was not interested easily. When I first received a page about a patient, who had been involved with a wolf attack, I had rolled my eyes and already ran through the possibilities of all conditions, it's treatments, and after effects. I deal with special cases, rare diseases, things that are usually not in the common textbooks. Medicine was a game, a puzzle; I'm a detective as it is a mystery. I entered the clean room with a reluctant attitude but now as that I see the patient, I was glad I hadn't passed on the case.

Through the torn shirt of the patient, 6 inter-crossed scratches were carved into his chest. The wound itself was not deep but the skin around the wound had turned into a brownish yellow shade as though it was rotting away. I checked the equipment for status but everything was normal. I checked my clipboard again.

'First Name: Yasha

Last Name: Inu'

My eyes slid down to the important part.

'…Deep cut in head, arm broken from a canine bite…blah blah blah…unidentified scratch mark on chest…'

"Intriguing," I had whispered as I looked back to the patient.

I had patched all of the patient's other damages but his chest wound was something that I couldn't even touch. I decided upon just giving the patient some antibiotics since the wounds were not deep and it did not appear life threatening. A form of allergic reaction? No, his signs are normal…that and I know every symptom of allergy possible. An infection? No, his temperatures are normal too. Well whatever it was, I was going to find out.

First time in 8 years, I opened a book for research that night. Holding the tiny piece of tissue sample I snuck out from the lab, I looked for any cases that ever happened in the history of medical treatments for something similar to this. Three hours passed, four hours, five, six. The sun had come up for the following day and my alarm clock up stairs had gone off when I realized just how long have I been searching. The 127 books on dermatology I went through had nothing. The 53 medical journals had nothing. By the time I heard my old clock chirp 9 times, instructing me that it was time to go back to work, I was so frustrated that I had even thought about using wikipedia.

I'm sure I looked like hell when I got back to the hospital. Not like I cared about such things normally but I know I looked worse that morning. As I made my way to the lab in my sweatpants and turtle neck sweater that looked 2 sizes too big on me, hair that fin-ed from the back of my head, and slippers from the kitchen, heads were turning to me with either shocked or confused eyes.

"Haven't seen the great Kisaragi like that since the Orcan case back in 96," Wilson had said to me when I pushed open the double doors of the lab. Wilson Klistelsky is a long time friend of mine all the way from back in med school by the way.

I gave a groan of displease at his remark and continued my way to the station where I had left the remaining skin sample for testing.

"Before you glue yourself to your seat, I suggest you go check out your patient. The entire hospital's been shouting miracle's because of him."

I rushed my way to the patient's room in a speed I thought I had lost 20years ago, stumbling on my own left foot when I slid open the door. Two nurses stood by his bed, instructing him to move his arm. I strode up with quick steps and pushed the two aside with a grunt. I've been told that people don't like me…they're just jealous.

The boy was sitting up. His bandages had been removed and all his wounds had disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and examined his again. Indeed, all his wounds had disappeared. The gash in his head had healed without a scar, his stitched-up broken arm was still raised over his head after the nurse's instruction, and there wasn't even the marks left by the thread usually found on patients who had been stitched.

_His chest wound…what happened to his chest wound!_

I ripped the boy's shirt open, tearing off a few buttons in the process. The younger of the two nurse yelped and turned away with a blush.

_The young one's these days, gets more useless every year._

I rolled my eyes and continued. The boy was looking at me shocked and giving the nurses looks that spoke, 'Why aren't you trying to stop this old man who just ripped my shirt off,' but I never cared about other people's thoughts to begin with. The area was clean. It was as thought that patch of…whatever it was…had never been there.

"Hello?" the teen raised a brow toward me sheepishly.

"Hi," I replied plainly without looking up.

"Uhh…"

"I'm a doctor."

"You better be."

_This kid gives lip…I think I like him._

"Report," I ordered. The nurse handed me a clipboard. I read through it quickly and tossed it back to her before heading out the door.

"Doctor?" the nurse called.

"Don't worry, he won't bite," I said sarcastically and exited the room.

Oooooooooo

"Well?" Wilson asked me when I returned to the lab.

"What happened last night?" I demanded.

"Nothing I swear! We're just friend," he joked.

"Shut up and answer."

"Grumpy as usual.'

"Well?"

"The nurses say they heard a scream from his room but when they rushed in, he was fast asleep."

_Well that just adds to the mystery now, doesn't it. Oh joy!_

"Let's keep him," I spoke like I had just took home a stray dog as I tossed one of the sample into a test tube.

Oooooooooooo

Another morning was arriving.

_2654books sitting on the shelf, 2654 books, you take one down, cross one out, 2653 books left sitting on the wall._

I thought rolling my eyes.

TBC….

I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always well appreciated so don't forget to click that purple button on the bottom there and write a comment! Again it's my first time writing an arc fiction but I hope it won't be too confusing as the story progress.


	3. Arc1 2

Hello everyone! It has been like….a year or two since I wrote anything so I'm a bit rusty but I hope you will all still enjoy my stories. I will be continuing and hopefully finishing this piece this time so hope you all enjoy!

Kisaragy Takuya  
(Part 2)

The steam rose from my bowl of noodles and scattered into the air. I heaved a long sigh and split my pair of chopsticks. It's been over two weeks since the incident and it's been two weeks since I had a life. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept either. 'Up all night partying with the text books,' damn I am such a keener. This case has been the blood clot in my brain that distorted my nerve patterns and was about to give me a seizure. I must have check through enough medical texts to fill a floor of a small library but none of the illnesses seemed to be the perfect match. I had even considered combination and poison canceling effects but still, nothing was giving me the fit I'm looking for to this case. Maybe that was the reason to why I was becoming so obsessed with this case. Wilson, who sat across the table from me, had a smile across his face as he sucked his noodles up like a vacuum…a loud one at that.

"Yuh worg nuu garg," he spoke through his gorging.

"Swallow before you talk," I in disgust.

(Gulp) "You work too hard," he repeated.

"I like it that way," I replied as I stabbed my chopsticks into the bowl harshly, closing my eyes to protect it from the few drops of soup that flew up.

Wilson raised a brow with a chuckle. "Right, you're a man who enjoys misery. "

"Shut up and eat…"I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you know the saying curiosity killed the cat? You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up."

"Don't worry cat's have nine lives."

Wilson gave a shrug and dove back into his meals.

I looked about the room. The small noodle house looked almost like a cheap bar. Couple small tables scattered about the room with a ring table in middle where we were sitting. A total of 3 TV's, 2 small ones in the back and one large one in the middle, added to the background noises. From the outside, it looked like an old Edo era shack. Paint was starting to peel from the walls and cracks from age can be seen in some of the wooden tables and stools. The taste was the one thing that never changed though. Maybe that's why I kept coming back to this place...for the last 30years...consumer loyalty, damn geezer, the fox knows how to do business.

"Jesus doc, I haven't seen you like this since the Orcan case in 96," the owner and chef said after finishing up the last order and giving it to his daughter who was the lone waitress of the restaurant.

"…sigh…doumo(Thanks),"I said sarcastically.

The owner nodded with concerns. "Sounds serious this time," he said, dumping another serving of noodles in to my bowl, "That one's on the house, you take it easy doc."

"I'm not going to give you more tips for that," I said looking up from my food.

"He says thanks, Gen-san," Wilson added.

"Haha, you little bastard. You never change do you," the old man laughed.

"You get what you see," I nudged my chin and took a sip of the soup.

TV: "Another name had been added to the list of missing people today. The name of the victim is Sasamori Kaori and was last seen leaving her friend's home around 11:45pm near the Touto area. The friends say Sasamori was just the average girl and they can't imagine who could have been after her. Several other missing reports were announced in the past week. Police say these cases may be related and are investigating accordingly."

"It's a scary world we live in," the owner raised his brows.

"Spooky spooky," Wilson followed.

"When the sun goes down, good kids go home. If you're bad, you get punished. That's all there is to it," I said plainly with a shrug.

"You know, you're quite a sadistic character," Wilson chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TV: This was Suzumiya Ai reporting, you're watching NHK news, thank you. (Music)

…click…

"Well, I hate to do this to ya but I gotta kick you out for tonight," Gen slapped a hand against my back, giving out a loud echo in the small restaurant, "I promised some friends for Mah Jung tonight and I promised them I'd be right over after I closed this place."

I got up with a grunt, rubbing the now sore area of my back, "I'm sure they MADE you go," I spoke reluctantly, "I swear that game is going to be the death of you."

"Don't jinx my luck, I've been on a roll these few nights. Lady luck is finally giving me her blessings after all these years."

"haha, well take it easy Gen-san, thanks for the food," Wilson waved opening the door.

"Come again some time," Gen called from behind as we closed the door.

It was still early in the night. But then, the concept of early for a man who don't sleep until he sees the sun rising is probably different from normal people. "I think I'm going to walk home from here," I told Wilson.

"Aight, guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Wilson waved once to me and headed to opposite direction toward the train station.

It was a clear night sky. The moon appeared to shine extra bright to me for some reason that night. "Well there's something you don't see every day," I smirked, noticing the lone star dimly glowing next to it. The Tokyo lights weren't exactly the best conditions for star gazing you know. It felt so peaceful. So calming. There was no way, even for a man such as myself, to prepare for the spirals of events that was about to occur. At the time, all that was on my mind was the stacks of books that was still unchecked.

As though on cue, both my phone and my pager went off at exactly 7:05 the following morning. I answered the phone as I glimpsed at my pager. I believe my first words were somewhere along the lines of...What the !*$#? &^$ *&$ is this?

TBC…

AN: For those of you that does not know what I mean by an arc fiction…

I will be writing this story in arcs. Each arc will be written based on the first person POV of a character in the story. I will not be writing from Inuyasha or Kagome's point of view but the center of the story will still revolve around the two. In other words, this is a story that pieces together the information and experiences from the people around the two main characters and ultimately give the complete picture of the sequences of events.

As always reviews are well appreciated!!

Deduction


End file.
